What To Do When Werewolves Attack
by solemnlyswearx
Summary: Just like everyone knows Bertram Aubrey is an annoying prat, everyone knows Lily Evans is beautiful.


It isn't until he gets to Diagon Alley that Regulus realises he still has to go back to Hogwarts. It's a really stupid thing to think about, because it's not like he has another option - his parents would never let him drop out right before his sixth year. It's just that, well, he hasn't thought about school all summer (sorry, he's had other things on his mind), and if his mother hadn't reminded him to head up to Flourish and Blotts, he might have forgotten all about his books and quills and whatever the hell else was on that list every year.

So now, he's walking down the main street toward the bookstore, thinking about all of this, when a shout rings out behind him. Regulus tenses immediately, unsure of whether or not something's wrong. (Was there an attack he hadn't been told about?) He spins around, but finds it's only a brother and sister playing, their laughter like chimes in the August heat. He watches them for a moment, curious, but loses sight of them as their small figures disappear into the crowd that's beginning to surround him.

As soon as he begins moving again, he's nearly run to the ground by another speeding passerby. With a curse (or two), Regulus thinks about how there are enough people here that it (almost) looks like Diagon Alley is as busy as it used to be. He knows business has been a little slower than usual because of the war (_because of people like you_, a voice reminds him), but with the new school year upon them, it appears even the war can't stop mothers from sending their children off to get an education. Including his dear old mum.

Well, at least she hadn't insisted on coming with him this year. And good thing, too: It would have been damn embarrassing to buy school supplies with a parent at this age.

_This age_ is sixteen - his birthday was in May - and that's a pretty big year when you're a Black. He became a Death Eater and Sirius ran away, so whoever comes next is going to have some big shoes to fill.

And speaking of Sirius, Regulus hasn't seen him since term ended. But since his brother graduated in June, he doubts that'll change any time soon. It won't be that much of a difference, though, since they rarely saw one another at Hogwarts. Besides, they aren't really brothers anymore, not if you think about it. They're more like childhood friends who still see each other occasionally and have to think for a while to remember what they had seen in each other so long ago.

He shakes his head, reminding himself that it's probably all for the better. Regulus is important now. He doesn't need to worry about Sirius, or about staying in his shadow. (_Oh, you're Sirius's brother? He's never mentioned you before._)

He's reached Flourish and Blotts at this point without really meaning to. Apparently, his feet knew where they were going, even if he had sort of forgotten that he was supposed to be getting things accomplished after he saw those two kids. Well, he's here now, so the rest doesn't matter.

Regulus pushes open the door, causing a bell to ring happily. He makes his way straight to the place where he knows his textbooks will be, avoiding all the lurid displays that are always set up this time of year. He's beginning to find the crowds and the noise and the August heat (and the siblings who actually like each other) a little oppressive, so he just wants to get out.

He's grabbed all but one of his required books when the bell on the door rings again, heralding in a loud group of people. Regulus looks over the bookshelf and grimaces. It's Sirius - of course it is.

His brother is laughing, head thrown back and everything. He looks happy, but that doesn't surprise Regulus. Since the war's going on and Sirius can start fighting now, of course he'd be happy. That's Sirius – always one to throw himself into whatever cause is the noblest, the most just. (Regulus tries not to think about the fact that maybe, just maybe, he joined the Death Eaters to prove he could do that, too.)

He rubs at his forearm absentmindedly and keeps watching them. James is the one telling the story that's making Sirius laugh so hard. Lily Evans is with them, too, laughing almost as loudly as Sirius is, her long hair tumbling down her back. She looks different out of her school uniform, older.

But he's always thought she was beautiful – in an unbiased, third-party observer kind of way, of course. It's not like he spends hours waxing poetic about her eyes or anything, which he suspects is the sort of thing people like James Potter do.

Regulus did notice her, though. But so what? It's not exactly surprising that he thinks she's pretty. Look, it's practically a fact. Just like everyone knows Bertram Aubrey is annoying prat, everyone knows Lily Evans is beautiful.

But he doesn't know anything else about her. Not really, anyway. He knows what he's heard, obviously, but even that isn't much. Lily Evans, the Mudblood who's Slughorn's favourite. Lily Evans, the Mudblood who's dating James Potter. Lily Evans, the Mudblood who docked us points because of a stupid hex in the corridor.

Regulus shakes his head; he doesn't know why he's thinking about this when he should be worrying about how he's going to get out of this store. He's not exactly looking forward to Black Brothers Showdown, Diagon Alley Edition.

Mercifully, no one's noticed him yet, so he slips around to where the last book he needs is. He's holding three others, so he sets them down on an empty part of the shelf. Sirius and his friends are somewhere else in the store, so he takes a moment to figure out how he can pay for his books and leave without running into his brother. He thinks he's got an infallible escape plan when he hears someone coming towards him.

It's Lily.

Damn it.

"_Sir_ius!" she calls happily, turning down the aisle and waving a book at him. "What do you think, should we get this for Remus?"

She's holding _What To Do When Werewolves Attack_, and her smile is practically emitting light. Regulus doesn't really know why Remus would want the book and he doesn't particularly care. Instead, he fixes Lily with the smirk he shares with Sirius, raises his eyebrows, and says, casually, "I think you've got the wrong Black."

Lily freezes immediately, and the red that rushes to her cheeks is just a shade lighter than her hair. "Oh, oh. I'm sorry, Regulus," she says.

He shrugs. "It's not the first time it's happened. I think Sirius is a few aisles that way." He points to his left. "But be careful: I'm sure he's looking at something potentially scarring."

She laughs (just a little, not like she was before), and a wicked grin falls into place. "After spending the majority of last year with him, there's not a lot Sirius can do to shock me."

Silence follows this comment, and Regulus knows that he should leave (he doesn't belong here - he never has), but he doesn't. Instead, he stands there, staring stupidly at her.

Lily fidgets before asking, "How's – um – how's your summer? Are you looking forward to your sixth year?"

Regulus supposes he should be surprised that she knows what year he'll be in, but he finds that he isn't. He guesses it's the sort of thing she does – know things about people that make them feel like they matter. She seems like that kind of person. Not that he would know. Or ever find out. (But, in that moment, he thinks that maybe he'd like to. Just a little.)

"Yeah," he answers, shrugging. "As much as anyone can look forward to school. It's not N.E.W.T.'s yet, so that's something."

She nods. "Sixth year was a good year." From anyone else it would sound condescending - like saying that was a way to remind Regulus how young he was - but from Lily it just sounds sincere and maybe a little nostalgic. "Are you – are you taking Potions still?" she asks after a moment.

"Yeah," Regulus says. "It's my favourite class." And it is. He loves how simple the whole thing should be – after all, it's only following directions – but that it's really an art when you think about it. It's the one subject he's always been better than Sirius at, so that might have something to do with it, too.

Lily grins (more like before this time). "Oh, that's great! You're Slug Club, right? I know I saw you at a few parties last year. But really, if the war weren't so time-consuming, I think I'd like to do something with Potions."

Regulus nods at her words, knowing this whole encounter should be awkward. But all he can think about is how if he had been a little older, if she had been a little younger, if he had never been a Black (or if he had been the other Black), they could have been friends. Because this conversation, them just talking, it feels comfortable.

It feels _right_.

He's about to reply when someone interrupts them.

"Lily?"

It's Sirius's voice. He and James are standing at the end of the aisle, wearing matching looks of confusion.

She tenses, almost unnoticeably, then turns. "Yes?"

"What're you doing?" All confusion has vanished from Sirius's face, and his grey eyes are now narrowed dangerously. It doesn't take very long for Regulus to realise he's not addressing this question to Lily.

"Brushing up on my Charms," Regulus answers, never missing a beat. He holds up the heavy textbook that he's completely forgotten was in his hands.

"Care for a firsthand refresher, then?" Sirius grits out, his wand so suddenly and effortlessly in his hand that it looks like an extension of his arm.

"Padfoot…" James says, the warning evident in his voice.

"I'm leaving, Sirius," Regulus snaps. "Don't worry, though; I'm sure you'll have another chance to practice soon."

James just glares at him, but Lily raises her hand in a small wave goodbye. He appreciates the gesture and knows she'll probably be scolded for it later. He nods once at her, and their eyes meet, a moment passing between the two of them. Then he raises his eyes up to Sirius's and fixes him with a glare. (_You boys both have the same Black family eyes_, their mother used to say. _Which is ironic because they're grey_, Sirius would add.)

"I'd say see you around, but we both know I probably won't," Regulus sneers, turning to go.

"Well, in that case, have a nice life, little brother," Sirius calls after him (with enough venom for half the store to notice).

Regulus doesn't turn around and doesn't respond. Instead, he walks out of the bookstore and back into the streets of Diagon Alley. He's made it all the way to the Leaky Cauldron before he realises he never bought his books. They're just sitting on the shelf in the aisle where he'd been talking to Lily. He considers going back, but decides against it. He'll come back another time, another day.

It doesn't matter, he tells himself. It doesn't matter at all.**  
**


End file.
